Attire
Attire is special clothing in Jailbreak that's meant to represent the different teams. There are 4 different types of attire: Prisoner Attire (jumpsuit), Police Attire, SWAT Attire, and BOSS Attire. Prison Jumpsuit = Criminal Base.]] Overview The '''Prison Jumpsuit' is the default clothing worn by prisoners who spawn in the Prison There is no way to change out of it unless you escape the prison. The prison jumpsuit consists of an orange jumpsuit with a white shirt underneath. The prison jumpsuit will remain on a prisoner, even when they escape, until they change out of their jumpsuit into their default clothing using the clothes rack at both Criminal Bases, or if they die as a criminal, in which they will respawn with the clothing they have on. However, if you own the BOSS Gamepass, you'll immediately change out of your jumpsuit as soon as you escape prison, deeming you somewhat unrecognizable. However, as of the Military Base update, prisoners can also change into a police uniform if he/she manages to get into a police base. Trivia * The prison jumpsuit is used in real life to identify prisoners from other people by the orange. The prison jumpsuit serves the same purpose in the game, while also adding realism. * Inside the City Criminal Base, a wooden sign that is located above the clothes rack says "Change out of that Prison Jumpsuit" with arrows pointing at the rack. This is to remind criminals to change out of their jumpsuit after they get weapons. Yet, this is entirely optional. * Some cops dress their virtual avatar in a prison jumpsuit to trick criminals into thinking the cop is on their team. Though uncommon, if the player looks at the police badge located below their shoulder on the right side to the torso, it will prove to players that they are actually a cop, or if the player is close enough and look at their name tag, or if the player looks at the minimap to see there are no red dots. * Prisoners who spawn in the prison are forced to wear the prison jumpsuit, unlike the Police and SWAT Attire. * The prison jumpsuit is based off the clothing "Prison Jumpsuit" in the Roblox Catalog. * Without the clothes rack, prisoners will be forced to remain in their prison jumpsuit unless they die or own the BOSS Gamepass. |-| Police Attire = Police Attire are the clothes that any player can wear in Jailbreak. You do not have to wear it to be on the Police team. They are found on the left-hand side of the Police Armory. These are used to get inside the Military Base. Overview The Police Attire can be worn by the Police, Prisoner and Criminal teams, which allows them to disguise as police. Police are not forced to wear the Police Attire, unlike prisoners being forced to wear their Prison Jumpsuit. The Police Attire consists of a police uniform, grey sweatpants with black leather shoes, and a police hat which overlaps over most hair if worn. Trivia * Many Jailbreak police officers don't put the police attire because it reveals that they are a police officer to criminals. * The police attire can be removed at the rack inside the criminal bases like the prison jumpsuit, however, the hat stays on (same as with SWAT Attire). * The police attire consists of 3 units: a shirt, pants, and a police hat. * The police hat is an off-sale item called "ROBLOX Classic Police Cap". It can be found here. * If a criminal wears the police attire at the Military Base, it will cause the forcefield to get "confused," and flicker, allowing the criminal to go in and out of the Military Base. * If you are wearing the police attire and click on a rack in a criminal base, you will get your normal clothes back. * There currently a bug when wearing the bottom part of the attire, it causes the avatar's shirt to be removed. * On the logos of the sleeves, the player can see texts saying: "Noob Patrol - City of Romaosa". * Every polices will receive a golden badge pinged on their left torso, whether they have put on the uniform or not. ** On the badge, the players can see a line of numbers on the top, saying "29475018263", and texts below saying "Chief of Police - Robloxia" with star shapes dividing the line. |-| SWAT Attire = The SWAT Attire is clothing worn by players who have purchased the SWAT Gamepass (R$300). The SWAT attire consists of a SWAT uniform, SWAT pants, a SWAT helmet, and mask that goes inside the helmet. Unfortunately, most hair overlaps through the SWAT helmet and mask, meaning lots of people don't wear the headgear due to this problem. Overview SWAT Attire is only available to those who have the SWAT Gamepass. It is located on the right-hand side of the armory wall inside the Police Station 1 and Police Station 2. The SWAT Attire does not defend from bullets nor does it affect the user in any positive or negative ways. It's purely cosmetic and can be used to identify users with the SWAT Gamepass. Trivia * The SWAT attire can only be worn by players who have purchased the SWAT gamepass. * The SWAT attire serves no protection and is only cosmetic. * Prisoners cannot equip SWAT Attire, under any circumstances. |-| BOSS Attire = Overview BOSS Attire is worn by criminals that own the BOSS Gamepass (R$300). The clothes are optional and can be picked up at one of the Criminal Bases. Besides the clothing, players also get a pair of sunglasses, a bandana, and a small cape. Trivia * This outfit was added in the Weapons/Items Update, on 8/14/18. * The sunglasses are the same as badcc's glasses on his avatar. badcc is the scripter, co-founder, and programmer of Jailbreak. * The cape comes from Maplestick1’s avatar, and is just re-textured to be black. Maplestick1 is one of the designers of the vehicle textures, along with ruddev_luke. * asimo3089 wears the suit, tie, and pants on his Roblox avatar. The clothing is not noticeable since he is wearing an avatar package, which covers up show the clothing. * Police cannot wear BOSS Attire. |-| Category:Features Category:Police Category:Criminal Category:SWAT Category:BOSS Category:Gamepass Exclusive Category:Clothing